


it feels right when you're home

by insanitydreamer



Series: and tomorrow I'll still be with you, too [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and very tiny hints of gyuhoon, hansol works three jobs in total, hints of jeongcheol, in the same timeline as the face pace one, non-idol! au, oh and hints of soonwoo too, seungkwan works as an accountant in a company, they used to live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitydreamer/pseuds/insanitydreamer
Summary: fast pace spin-off / non-idol!au / seungkwan works as an office worker (precisely as an accountant) who needs transfer to busan for two years in order to establish the new branch of the company while hansol works as a freelance translator, radio DJ and tutor at soonyoung's cafe at the same time.it's seungkwan's first year already—hansol needs to be patient a little bit more; just one more year and seungkwan will be home, again, without worrying to be late on the morning flight.it's okay.(it's not.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: and tomorrow I'll still be with you, too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	it feels right when you're home

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally not beta-ed, and you can read it without needing to read the soonwoo one, and I put this as M-rated for some implicit smut-ish inside, so don't expect too much haha.
> 
> I just really, really wanna post this. it's been on my draft for two years, finally!! it's!! out!!!
> 
> so yeah, happy reading! :D

It was empty as always when Hansol comes home after his shift in Impresso Espresso—Soonyoung's cafe name.

Sighing, he throws his bag to the nearest couch as he walks to the kitchen, grabbing anything he can reach in the refrigerator for a drink. He mindlessly looks around, sighing again before decided to order chicken for dinner. As he orders, he looks around the kitchen again, impatiently tapping the table while answering as necessary as possible before he hangs up, sighing again for the last time.

There's no Seungkwan as always.

_As always._

* * *

He met Seungkwan when he was in high school.

It was on the tenth grade, by him joining the literature club and was introduced by Wonwoo as the club president. Then he met Seokmin, another senior before he ended up introducing Boo Seungkwan as his junior in middle school back then, and also a member of volleyball club.

Back then, Hansol didn't really see him anything but a friend that surprisingly has lots in common; by often hanging out together and spend the time after their cram school by going to the coin karaoke—which ended up spending an hour or two singing 2ne1's and wonder girl's songs on most of their playlist—and often going to watch movies together on the weekend—although Hansol mostly sleep on most of it, Seungkwan seemed didn't mind even a bit.

Seungkwan has a nice voice by the way.

(He loves his voice so much, although he won't say it to Seungkwan, _not yet._ )

It was on their last year of high school, actually, when Hansol slowly noticed on how Seungkwan become more adorable than he used to that he couldn't help but notice every movements he did, and noticed how the way his eyes would crinkle when he laughed and how kissable his lips look like when he’s upset, pouted and eyes widened adorably.

Which his stupid high school-self decided to distance himself a bit from Seungkwan in order to not misunderstand that his feelings are nothing but as a friend.

Seungkwan seemed didn't notice, however, by still being clingy as always, and Hansol couldn't help but noticing his feelings more than he wished for, sometimes would reflexively pull away when the older male trying to link their arms together like usual.

Yet, in the end, Hansol would let him, but reluctant clearly shown on his face.

(His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his body and leave him dead.)

It stayed that way until their college life, with the difference of their major—Hansol took English literature while Seungkwan took accountant, it made them naturally grown apart, spending less time together since their friend circle became too different to tolerate.

Until Hansol can't deny his feelings anymore and it was after their movie time and it was in front of Seungkwan's room when he finally followed his instinct by reaching the older man’s arms, stopping them for moving, which definitely caught Seungkwan off guard, but he didn't care.

All he cared at that moment was taking care of his heart who was about to burst of _feelings_ , _feelings for Seungkwan_ , by confessing to him.

He pulled his hands away, however, before Hansol called him, "Seungkwan.” The called person pulled his head back, looked taken aback, but Hansol still continued. “It might sound crazy to you, but I love you."

Seungkwan blinked at first, but soon he tilted his head, looked confused more than anything as he replied, "I know? I love you too?"

"No, Seungkwan, it's 'I love you' of _'I want to date you'_ instead of _'yeah bro I love you'_."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Like, _I love you, let's date and be my boyfriend_?"

"Yes, and _yes_ , Seungkwan."

"But why?"

"Because I love you?" Seungkwan frowned, silently saying that he needed more explanation on that so Hansol went on by, "I mean, I have no specific reason of why, but it's been, like, two years, since I noticed my feelings?"

"...oh." Seungkwan soon smiled, though. "Thank you?" Hansol couldn't help but frowned. "I wouldn't imagine hearing that from you, though." and he slightly chuckled after. “But yeah, thank you for your confession.”

It didn’t seem like a rejection, but to Hansol’s ears, which already filled by the negative thoughts of Seungkwan rejecting him in any possibilities, it did sound like it.

 _It did,_ and it shattered his courage and made his legs aching to run away.

Although rejection is already one of outcome he expected to have, he still couldn’t help but sighed in return, patting Seungkwan's shoulder as he said, "... well, good night, then, Seungkwan." and about to leave the older male when the latter suddenly pulled his wrist, forcing him to stay, that he couldn't help but threw him a frown. "Seungkwan- _ah_?"

Seungkwan huffed. "I haven't answered it yet; why are you leaving so soon?"

"Well, the answer is clear enough to me—"

But then Seungkwan pulled him to his room, forcing Hansol to sit down to the empty bed in front of Seungkwan's—his roommate was a senior who graduated a month ago and he's been alone ever since—as he tilted his neck, asking " _What is?_ What is clear enough to you?” Seungkwan huffed, hands crossed on his chest. “And why are you so sure?"

“Well, I mean… didn’t I just _get rejected_?"

"Huh? No? I love you too?" Hansol's large eyes widened in disbelief as he abruptly looked up to Seungkwan, who softly smiled which was looking adorable he couldn't help but squeaked. "So, today's our first day?"

"Seungkwan, listen, you don't have to force yourself—"

Seungkwan kissed him without notice, and Hansol’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was too shocked to push the older man away. As Hansol trying to grasp what happened, Seungkwan pulled himself away, grinning with his cheeks flushed red as he said, "So, first day?"

Hansol kissed him again in reply, breathed _'Yes, first day.'_ as he took Seungkwan's breath away that night, leaving short kisses all over the latter’s face before kissing his lips again, again, and again like there’s no tomorrow.

* * *

It was rocky at first, by them get used of each other as boyfriends—they learned about each other all over again, finding new things about each other, fights over silly things—and Seungkwan's family wasn't too happy by the news, but the older male assured it'll eventually pass and he was sure of it.

Hansol, well, as whipped he is, tried to believe in Seungkwan.

It really is, though, when Seungkwan brought Hansol to his homeland, Jeju Island, to meet his family, they surprisingly nice to him after seeing him in person and treated him like they already accepted his relationship with Seungkwan and even asked him to come again next break when they send them off at the airport, giving him hugs and kisses on the cheeks like there's no resentment on him to begin with.

Chwe Vernon Hansol never been feeling so confused in his life before.

"They," Seungkwan put an earphone to Hansol's ear while the other piece went to his before he sighed, "They're weak of handsome people."

"Well," Hansol smiled, though. "Glad that I met the criteria, then."

Seungkwan jokingly punched Hansol's arm in reply.

They live together after they graduated, at the age of twenty-three, by renting an apartment with the money they have been saving for years, splitting the bills and Seungkwan mostly cooks for them while Hansol offered to clean instead. As they looked for a job, Seungkwan got a full-time job as an accountant in a company where Seokmin works at while Hansol get knowing a cafe that have tutors for high school as its appeal—he figured it won't be enough, so he looked for more and through Mingyu, his senior back then in college, recommend him as a VJ at the radio of the Korean broadcast station.

He got in after two tries while he already had another job as a freelance translator.

Living with Seungkwan, well, it's not always about all pretty and butterflies like a drama, but Hansol realistic enough to not expect every day would be paved by flowers and sparkles and bubbles and all.

There are times where they don't talk at all; Seungkwan too tired to talk by immediately take a shower and went straight to bed after, or when Hansol got night shift for his radio, he went home when Seungkwan already in front of the door, ready to start his day as an office worker by the clock showed almost eight in the morning.

But they do know that in the end of the weekend, they would spend their time together, whether only waking up later than usual and cuddling each other close, or having slow and passionate love making in the middle of the day, or having small dates by strolling the city and trying new restaurant they can find, or, just ended up doing nothing together for the rest of the day.

And Seungkwan is a type who would never hide it if something's bothering him, so their relationship is very healthy if Hansol allowed to describe.

He is content.

_Very._

* * *

_"And there's this coworker who nagged so much despite of his size! Can you imagine how a shortie can be maddening when they are angry?"_

Seungkwan usually calls him at six by video call and ends the call by the time he needs to get off work.

It makes Hansol has a new habit of waking up early despite of his shifts, and he doesn't mind, really, since he knew that morning is the only time he can talk to Seungkwan by how late the latter's work can be in work days.

(Although he still prefers Seungkwan being here, in front of him, chirping cutely by cheeks stuffed by breakfast and sounds crystal clear, not robotic and rough through device and monitor like this, but he held himself to not say so.

He understands, really, he does, that Seungkwan is suffered enough at the other line, so he doesn't want to burden him more because of his selfishness.

And he’s sure Seungkwan knows, for being years together, but there is an unspoken rule around them that they shouldn't say anything about this, and all they can do is wait for the time of Seungkwan's transfer to finish.

For now, there’s nothing they can do but patiently waiting for the last day to happen.)

"It's like an angry ball?"

 _"Worse,"_ Seungkwan munching his kimchi on another side of monitor, sighing before he props his chin by his hand as he scoffs. _"Like a little Satan."_ Hansol unconsciously grimaces, toast hanging on his lips. _"Right? I understand people have different personalities, but at least he should understand that either and shouldn't lashing out like that, don't you think?"_ Hansol nods, agreeing. _"All I did is asking whether he has a rough night yesterday! He doesn't have to be that mad!"_

Hansol hums in agreement, "You tried to be nice."

 _"Duh! See? A normal person would see that way, right?"_ Seungkwan huffs. _"He's lucky that he's my senior there so I can't retort him!"_

That senior is really lucky, though. A mad Boo Seungkwan is something that Hansol doesn't want to face again—it was really scary when a bubbly person mad; the guilt feeling is something Hansol doesn’t want to feel ever again. "Is he always grumpy in the morning?"

Seungkwan nods, although still huffing (and it's cute on how his lips pouts in annoyance while his cheeks still stuffed by foods) as he groans, _"That guy needs to be laid, seriously, he seems so forlorn."_ Hansol can't help but laugh. _"At least getting laid makes someone less grumpy."_

 _Really?_ That's a new news for Hansol. "Where did you get that theory from?"

 _"Seungcheol-hyung said so."_ oh, that senior who got transferred as the same time as Seungkwan. _"Don't worry, Dear, I'm a faithful boyfriend that won't get laid by anyone but you. You can trust me for that one."_

Hansol laughs, though. "I know you are. I trust you." Seungkwan is loyal, he knows, since the older man despises cheating and cheaters the most ( _"People who cheating is the worst, they don't deserve their partner."_ Seungkwan once said when they watched a drama about a cheating husband and ended up divorcing his wife and married to his new girlfriend. _"The worst breed on earth."_ ). "I have this idea; will you hear it out?"

Seungkwan tilts his head in confusion, _"What is it?"_

"Maybe you can try to buy him a morning coffee? Probably he's grumpy because of lack of sleep? Or buy him something that can boost up his sugar level?" Hansol said from his experience, after all. "Once or twice won't be a burden, right? It may open his heart too."

 _"Oh, that's a pretty good idea!"_ enlightenment clearly seen on his eyes, pointing his chopstick to the camera, directed to Hansol who eating his sunny-side egg now. _"I'll try to buy him coffee today. Thanks for the idea!"_ but soon he sighs, though. _"Hansol-ah."_

No, not this again, he knows what Seungkwan wants to say by the sudden change of the atmosphere around them. "Boo, we've talked about this."

 _"I know! I just—"_ Seungkwan breathes, sighing again, before he shakes his head and give him a small smile. _"Right. Sorry."_

Hansol bitterly smiles, however, fingers touching the monitor, imagining it's Seungkwan's cheeks that he touches, not a hard and slippery surface of his monitor, as he sighs. "It's alright." soon he adds, trying to change the topic. "Are you free tonight?" Seungkwan nods, yet eyes look confused (and it's cute, so Hansol actually feels a bit better), "Wanna do it? It's been a while."

_"Are you seriously saying that after you ate an egg yolk, Chwe Vernon Hansol?"_

"Better than eating kimchi, though?"

_"I often wonder why I love you, seriously."_

"Well, I love you too, so," Hansol can't help but laugh after seeing how disgruntled Seungkwan looks at the moment. "It's okay if you don't want to." Seungkwan pouts, which is cute, again, and Hansol can't help but feels warm on his chest. "God, you should be thankful that you're cute."

Seungkwan still pouting, though. _"I know I'm cute, thank you very much."_ but soon he adds, _"I'll see what I can do?"_

He nods in reply as he quickly says, "Just," Hansol stops, leisure watching Seungkwan slowly finishing his breakfast as the clock in his laptop shows almost seven o'clock. "Don't prepare anything. _Please_."

_"I was thinking of the toys—"_

"Babe, _no._ "

 _"But it's not enough if I only using fingers!"_ Hansol almost choked by his fried egg. _"You have no idea!"_

"Oh, _God—_ " there's this urge in Hansol to immediately buries the embarrassment on his pillow, like, right now if possible. "Don't do this right now, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan looks as coy as it's his second nature to speak like that, which he is, really. _"But you're the first one who started it, though?"_ soon he chuckles, however, when he notices how red Hansol's face right now as he asks, rather dumbfounded. _"We've been dating for years, what are you so embarrassed for?"_

Seungkwan really have no idea the effect he has on Hansol, no matter how long they have been dating. "Well," Hansol grunts, "I probably love you too much."

 _"That doesn't really answer my question, you know."_ Seungkwan replies, hints of teasing in his tone.

"Can't we just drop it??" Hansol whines. "Please??" there's no way Hansol can confidently say _I can't help but imagining things I can do to you right now and it slowly turns me on??_ Right?? "For the sanity of my mind??"

Seungkwan laughs his brightest, which is blinding, and Hansol falls in love again for nth time. _"I really make you crazy, huh?"_

"Oh, Boo," Hansol sighs, imaginarily flicks Seungkwan's forehead to the camera as he groans, "You have no idea."

Seungkwan grins, however, mischief hints in it as he coyly exclaims, _"I'll still use the toys, though."_

An exasperated, loud groan comes out of embarrassed Hansol. " _Boo Seungkwan!!_ "

* * *

Their first big fight is the day Seungkwan suddenly got a notice that he'll be transferred to Busan for two years in two weeks.

Both of them was only twenty-four at that time, which it was only their first year of living together, still in their honeymoon phase as people around them likes to phrase it out, still in the euphoria of being together in every second passed.

Until that _damned notice_ came with a bewildered Seungkwan appeared when Hansol was working with his translation that night.

Hansol didn't get the situation at first, by looked at Seungkwan rather confused since the older man still wordlessly holding a white A4 paper, looked he wanted to cry more than anything, but when he put his headphone down, Seungkwan finally spoke, trembled, vulnerable and all. "I got transferred."

One of his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Transferred to another department?"

"No," his trembling hands handed the paper to Hansol, in the verge of tears. "To another city. Busan."

 _"Busan?"_ the tone of Hansol’s voice showed no effort of concealing his surprise. “ _That Busan_??”

A nod soon follows. _"That Busan."_

"For how long?" Hansol didn't bother to wait for Seungkwan's answer, quickly scanning the paper before eyes turned wide, immediately averts his gaze to the older man as he exclaimed, "Two years?!" he gasped, still in disbelief as he asked, "But why did they pick you?"

Seungkwan sighed, looked calmer than before, but the tears on his lacrimal gland still threatening to fell off his chubby cheeks. "The one they picked for transfers are mostly people who haven't married and _considerably_ single, and you know," he sighed, exasperated and frustrated clearly shown on his face, not the usual his cute annoyed face, which Hansol knew the situation is serious enough to make Seungkwan looked like that. " _You know._ "

Hansol stated, slightly hesitant, "The one whose relationship isn't legally tied down by law is the one who got sacrificed?"

"That," Seungkwan seemed he wanted to protest, but he only sighed, " _Yeah._ "

"You can't reject this?"

"The only option they gave are whether I accepted the transfer or forcibly got fired."

"Then… when will you go?"

"If… if it’s according to the given schedule, it should be around two weeks later, but—yeah, yeah, if I agreed to it, of course."

"Well," Hansol actually at a loss, contemplating whether he needed to tell Seungkwan to just resign from his company and look for another job but he knew it well that looking for a job isn't as easy as flipping one's hand. "Have you looked the place to live there?"

Seungkwan looked at him in disbelief and hurt and Hansol's chest clenched, stung by the sudden bang on his chest. "You don't care that we'll be apart that long?" _I do care!_ Hansol wanted to say it much, wanted to beg Seungkwan to stay and just leave the job and get another one while he'll be the one who supporting him as the time being but he can't, he can't be selfish, not when he remembered how Seungkwan loves his job at that company. "It's two years, Hansol-ah, _two years_!"

" _I know!_ " Hansol groaned. "Then do you wanna leave the job? You know that getting job these days isn't easy, right?"

"So you prefer to be apart from me for two years?!"

"Of course not! But! You know!" Hansol scratched his head, as frustrated as Seungkwan was, hold himself to not rip the paper on his hand. Damned paper. " _It's not that easy!_ "

Nobody said a word after that, by Seungkwan looked angrier as the time ticked, by Hansol grew more frustrated and desperately wanted to get this solved immediately but both of them knew, they knew they couldn't.

_Not until one of them gave in._

However, Seungkwan's sigh broke the silence, the hurt plastered on his face as the tears already fallen. Hansol wanted nothing but comfort the older man at the moment, but the latter already stopped him by roughly wiped his tears by his arms as he huffed, "You're _unbelievable_." before left Hansol's workplace, left the latter in agony.

Seungkwan didn't sleep in their bed that night.

It was hard, actually, when Hansol is a logical person while Seungkwan is a person who leans on being emotional more, which made him stuck whether he should approach the older man by his way or the latter's way more. He didn't want to hurt Seungkwan, but on another side, both of them needed to sacrificed some things in order to compromise this situation.

(He ended up didn't sleep a blink that night.)

On the next day, though, Seungkwan still made coffees for them as always, eyes swollen and puffed from crying. He silently gave Hansol one before he started preparing breakfast for them, back-facing the younger man.

Hansol wanted to talk it out so bad, but he knew, he just knew, that the atmosphere didn't allow him to do so at the moment.

Seungkwan was still hurt because of him.

And he can’t, he can’t, _he can’t talk it out until both of them calm enough to do so._

(But they shouldn't have dragged the issue much longer; it feels so uncomfortable, especially for Hansol, to not talk while they only inches apart and still under the same roof.)

"Can we," gripping the mug holder tight, he put his courage to spoke up, although eyes still hanging low, too timid to face a disappointed Seungkwan by his own eyes. "Can we talk?"

Seungkwan didn't answer.

(Hansol took the answer as a _no_.)

Seungkwan still keeping his mouth shut for another day, refused to talk whether Hansol tried to bait him. Part of Hansol actually annoyed by Seungkwan's prolonged cold shoulders on him, but another part of him did understand why the older man acted like this, since, given by the situation, it’s terribly normal for the older male to feel that way, Hansol knows that, _but still._

But a silent Seungkwan isn't something Hansol wanted to keep for a long time.

(But Seungkwan seemed asked to be leave alone, by the cold shoulders he gave for days, so Hansol gave him some spaces, although the bed felt cold without him.)

It was another night when he felt the bed creaked, a familiar warmth creeped to his back, silently spooning Hansol from behind as buried his head on the crook of the younger man's shoulder, breathed "Hear me out." rather weakly.

Hansol listened.

(He always listened to Seungkwan.)

"You," he breathed, exhaling a heavy sigh before he started to speak, "You made me _upset_."

Hansol bitterly replied, _"I know.”_

"I hate it when you sounded okay about this situation when I am not." Seungkwan grunted, hints of him being angry clearly heard in his tone. "I hate it _so much_." he weakly punched Hansol's back, and the latter whole-heartedly accepted it. "It feels like I'm the one who overreacted over this." he could feel his shoulder started dampening, but Seungkwan's hands prevented him to turn his back to him. "Can you imagine how disappointed I am when you reacted that way? Like, _well, there’s nothing you can do, a job is important after all, then go!_ Which I know, I know it is, but I expected you to more open to discuss it with me, _not like what you did days ago_."

The thing is, although Chwe Hansol is a free-spirited person, he is someone that is awkward when it comes to react unexpected situations and bad at comforting people although he means well. "I'm… sorry."

Although he knew that Seungkwan already know that, Hansol does understand that back then all the older man needed was words of comfort, not a flustered Chwe Hansol like he was at the moment.

(But he couldn't help it; he was taken aback as much as Seungkwan did, but still, it didn’t justify what he did back then.)

"I do understand when you said looking for a job again in this era isn't easy," Seungkwan punched Hansol's back, again, a bit stronger this time, but still considered weak to the latter, as he continued with his slightly scratchy voice. " _But_ , at that situation, honestly, that wasn't comforting at all."

"Sorry." Hansol really felt apologetic. "You know how bad I am with words."

He could hear Seungkwan grunting behind him, sounded even more upset than before. "Have years of relationship we've been through taught you nothing?"

"Well, in my defense, this is the first time I've been facing this kind of issue so yeah, it taught me nothing—"

" _This!_ This is why I hate you sometimes!" now Seungkwan's punch was stronger this time, which he could felt the pain on his back as Hansol gritted his teeth, knowing he did deserve being punched. "Stop being logical at times like this!"

"But I—" _I can't help it_ —but Hansol knew it only fuel Seungkwan even more so he shut his lips tight, sighed before he said, " _Right._ Sorry."

Huffing, Seungkwan punched him again, softer this time, before he scoffed, "Idiot." he softly chuckled, although his voice sounded hoarse now. "Idiot, _insensitive prick_." Hansol only hummed in reply, neither deny or confirming. "You can turn your back now."

So Hansol did, but he never been felt his heart aching this bad when he saw how fragile Seungkwan looked at that moment; eyes puffed, probably he already cried before he came to their bed, nose reddened that clearly seen under the dim light of their room.

Hansol wiped the remaining tears away, felt guilty on how insensitive he was days ago before he pulled Seungkwan for an embrace, tried to calm him down.

"You know," Seungkwan finally spoke up after he calmed down, head still buried on Hansol's chest and using the latter’s arm as pillow. "I don't want to be apart from you, not when we finally able to live together like this." he heaved a big sigh before he added, "But back then you sounded like you cared about my job more than me and I can't help but feeling upset about it."

"I'm sorry." Hansol gently put his head on top of Seungkwan’s as he drawn circles on the latter's back with his fingers, tried to comfort him. "I knew how you love your job there, so," he sighed, planted kisses on the top of soft hair of Seungkwan's as he murmured, "I thought it'll be hard for you if you resign from there and look for another job that you'll equally love."

Seungkwan sighed. "I know." he wrapped his arms around Hansol's waist, pulling him close as he said, "But I don't want to be apart from you."

"Me too." Hansol pulled back his head, only to lifted Seungkwan's head up by softly cupping his face by his both hands as he bitterly smiled. Two years. It's going to be a very long time to be apart from Seungkwan. "But it’s your choice whether you want to take the offer or not, Seungkwan. I'll support you either way."

"Even we're gonna be miles apart?"

"I'll try to visit you as often as possible—or we can visit each other when we have time."

Seungkwan looked up, thrown him a skeptical look. "We're not that rich—and it’s not like we have the luxury to leisurely going around without cutting our paycheck or something."

"I'll work something out—probably get more jobs or shifts? Or we can start saving?" Hansol planted more kisses on Seungkwan's face—forehead, eyelids, junctions of his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw—trying to comfort the older man (and himself). "We can video calls every morning too."

Seungkwan bit his lips, uncertain, but he didn't look away. "But you have night shifts until dawn or morning."

"I'll... try to talk it out with my boss about my shifts later." he kissed Seungkwan on the lips, tried to kiss the worry away from both of them as he smiled. "I'll wait for you."

Seungkwan still unsure, however, by the way he whined. "But it's two years, Hansol-ah."

"I'll still wait for you, here, at our home." Hansol gently pulled Seungkwan's left hand, kissed the back of the hand. "It'll be lonely, but I don't mind." Seungkwan seemed calmer now, by breathed more evenly and eyes less puffed. “I’ll come to Busan when it’s your birthday. I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Mm. _Promise_.”

“Bring me lots of flower when you did?”

“Sure.”

“And, uh, let’s,” Seungkwan breathed, cupping Hansol’s face before he bitterly smiles, “Let’s not say we miss each other when we call.” Hansol frowned. “I don’t want to get remembered by the fact I can’t touch you like this.”

Hansol sighed. It’ll be hard for him, but at least he can try. “Alright, I’ll try.” He pulled Seungkwan to his embrace, again, as he gently patted his back while said, “I’ll take some days off to accompany you looking for places to live while getting familiar there.”

“Have I ever told how much I love you?”

“Uh-huh. Lots.” He tightened his embrace, sniffing the smell of citrus and musk of Seungkwan’s shampoo as he closed his eyes, “And never get tired of it.”

* * *

Hansol’s day starts by having breakfast with Seungkwan through video call.

They talk for an hour or two while having their breakfast. Seungkwan mostly does the talk, since he has more stories than Hansol who mostly spend his day in front of monitor and high school students (and talking about his students' crushes probably isn't an interesting topic to talk about). His stories mostly involve his coworkers, whether it's upsetting him—the story about that little Satan is very memorable—or baffling him—the worker named Hong Jisoo didn't know that vanilla latte is coffee (which he is allergic to) and got his heart tachycardic which made other coworkers brought him to ER—or making him happy—he got praised by his boss for the succeed their big project or when he finally found a restaurant that tastes like home.

On the weekend, their video call starts by using their phone, lying on bed, sleepily greets each other while spends the call in silence. Mostly one of them will falls asleep again, wake up an hour or less than that later on, and the call is still connected before they ended up laughing and asking each other's day.

After the call, Hansol would have a shower before he works on his translation when he has projects, or when it's his radio shift, he will go to work for three hours in the studio before having late lunch with anything he can find on his way to Soonyoung's cafe before tutoring until night. His radio shift usually starts at noon for Monday and Wednesday, while his night shift usually on Friday and Saturday.

Sunday is his rest day. Nobody, not even his boss, can't bother him but Seungkwan.

His life is pretty good so far.

(He's still trying to adjust of not having Seungkwan on their bed although it's been a year since.)

The hardest part of the day for Hansol, however, is when the night hits him, realizing nobody but him is the only person in their apartment, the smell of Seungkwan lingers on the cupboard where he left his clothes, every trace of Seungkwan’s suddenly visible to him.

When it happens, Hansol never wanted more than calling Seungkwan immediately but no, he won’t, _he can’t_ , not when it happens at two in the morning when the older man supposed to wake up at six to have their morning call routine before he goes to work.

The insecurities he felt at that time, no matter how much he has been through it often when the reality hits him, he would never able to say it right to Seungkwan’s face or just anyone in general.

No.

_He shouldn’t be selfish._

_No._

* * *

"How's Seungkwan, by the way?"

Mingyu suddenly asks when both of them grabbing dinner before their radio program, one hand grabbing script while the other grabbing a sandwich.

Kim Mingyu is a senior of Hansol's back then in literature department, taking both VJ and tutoring on cram school at the place Wonwoo works at. Hansol knew him through Wonwoo, back then when he was still a freshman.

However, little did Hansol know that both Wonwoo and Mingyu used to date on the oldest man's last semester in college, although it only last for a month and they ended in a good term—they still hang out like they never dated before whenever possible, which Hansol actually can't help but amazed of that.

(Exes?? Hanging out together?? Wow, _that’s amazing??_ )

Hansol can't help but frowns, sandwich wrapped around his lips before he asks, in a muffled voice. "Don't you contact him often?"

Right, and Mingyu basically is a close friend of Seungkwan after Hansol introduced them three years ago and they magically match and all as they always bickering whenever they meet.

"These days? Not as much, I'm busy teaching at cram school since it's the exam time and the program become intensive that I barely have time to contact him." putting aside his sandwich, Mingyu frowns as he asks, "Why, did something happen?"

"Not really, still the same old, though." Still the same cute boyfriend with bleary eyes and cheeks stuffed by his breakfast when he called this morning. "Why, did he not reply your message again?" Mingyu's heavy sigh answer every question Hansol meant to ask. "I've told you numerous times that he won't reply you if you keep spamming him, right?"

"I only chat him like a normal human being should be!"

Hansol’s tone is flat when he asks by his brows instead. “Please define that in a simpler sentence.”

Mingyu’s words hang in the air, by his lips unconsciously parted and his right index finger hanging in the air, seems wanting to give any objections to him, and Hansol takes his time to finish his sandwich although his brows still arching strong. And then Mingyu sighs, coincidentally at the same time Hansol finishing his dinner, as he says, “I’m asking how he is these days, but since he doesn’t reply I kinda… uh… keeps sending stickers?”

“That’s what you call by _spamming_ , Hyung.”

“I think he’s blocking me, though,” Mingyu ignores Hansol’s response, hands suddenly fishing his phone out of his pocket as he leans his head on the wall, mindlessly checking his phone. “I’ll call him later.” Hansol has no idea how to react in this situation right now. “What’s wrong?”

Hansol blinks, a small frown forms on his forehead but soon he shrugs, turns his head to the forgotten script on his hand as the air-time is getting closer in an hour.

Probably Hansol thinking about it too much, but when he thinks about it, Mingyu is always an affectionate person who will clings into anyone he’s close with (he is one of them) and Seungkwan is equally as affectionate so it’s not really astonishing to see.

It shouldn’t be.

* * *

"Seungkwan- _ah_." Hansol calls him, finally stops typing his translation work as he looks up at Seungkwan on the corner of his monitor, sleepily hugging his plushie on the bed.

Seungkwan calls him first, however, since he went home early today and he wants to see Hansol tonight as he knew that the latter will be home tonight (and who is Hansol to deny it? Nobody but a fool who loves his boyfriend very much). _"Yeah, what's wrong?"_

"Can I say something that break the rule?"

Seungkwan seems knowing what Hansol what to say, by him lightly chuckles as he says, cheeks snuggling on the one of the bears of we bare bear plushie that the latter bought for him on Seungkwan’s first birthday in Busan along with the lots of flower as he promised back then. _"Alright, Buddy, you can."_

Hansol finally able to breathes easy, letting out any uneasy feelings he has been bottling up. "I miss you." He reaches out his monitor beside his working translation, knocking the screen with his nails as he touches Seungkwan's messy hair in the bed. "God, I miss you so much, you have no idea."

The older man's eyes turn softer, as he throws Hansol a small smile while replies, _"I know."_ he combs his fringe as he says, _"I miss you too."_ his smile is sweet and soft and Hansol wants to kiss it away very much it hurts. _"Seven months to go, Hansol, seven months."_

"I wanna see you." Hansol tried hard to not shed anything from his lacrimal glands. "Very, very bad."

 _"Me too."_ Seungkwan bitterly smiles. _"It's been two months."_

Two months since Seungkwan returned home for the golden week, which fortunately a week straight and Hansol thank the government for that. "Yeah." he sighs, wipes his eyes with his arms before he smiles, "Can I visit you this month?"

 _"Uhhh, wait, gotta check my schedule first."_ Seungkwan seems closing the window of the video call as he busily moves his eyes to check his calendar that he always neatly kept in his phone. A frowning while pouting Seungkwan is cute, too. _"Aw, Hun, I don't think you can't. Probably on the next month?"_

Hansol can't say he's not disappointed, though. "I see." he sighs, again. "I should probably visit your family then."

 _"You should! My mom keeps asking me why we don't visit them anymore and I kinda felt bad."_ technically Busan is closer to Jeju rather than Seoul, but being a functioning adult they are, they don't really have much spare time to do so anymore unless it’s national holiday. _"The last time she visited here she said that I looked like I'm dating a 2D guy since all I do is talking to my boyfriend on the screen every morning."_

Well, that's not really wrong, since all Seungkwan do in the morning is talking to him only through the screen and either the front camera of his phone or the webcam of his notebook. “I don’t really blame her.”

 _“The fact you agreeing to it makes me feels worse, you know.”_ Hansol can't help but chuckle. _"Oh, that reminds me,"_ Seungkwan suddenly adds, seems remembering something as he says, _"Have you got your delivery yet?"_

"Uh... uh-huh, the tangerines?" _and the extra photos of yours. Cute._ "Thank you, as always." he chuckles, "Hey, Mingyu-hyung said he can't contact you these days? Were you ignoring him again?"

 _"Well..."_ Seungkwan seems annoyed, however, as he sighs. _"I think I have right to ignore him when all I heard from him is him being forlorn about this co-worker of mine."_

Hansol's frown is hard to hide of. "Which one?"

 _"Do you remember about that little satan? Yeah, it's him."_ Hansol can’t help but frowns, more apparent this time. _"If you were wondering when did they even meet... I don't know either. He suddenly asked me to report everything and it's getting annoying."_ that's fair, then. _"He already called me earlier, though."_

Hansol hums, eyes fond as he smiles. "You look very cute today."

Although Seungkwan looks taken aback by Hansol's sudden endearment, soon he chuckles, his dumpling cheeks slightly reddened. _"Only today?"_

"No," the chuckles infecting Hansol as he let out a little laugh. "Every second." Seungkwan scoffs, however, by his cheek getting redder than before. "Hey, I love you."

The way Seungkwan looks brighter and eyes turn soft as he mouths _'I love you too'_ while redness painted on his cheeks is enough for Hansol's worries to disippates in an instant.

* * *

"Do you," Wonwoo stops, unconsciously lightly frowns as he points his fingers to Hansol, rather interrogating. "Do you see Seungkwan in your future, to be honest?"

Which Hansol can't help but influenced by frowning as he unconsciously holds his ice milk tea cup harder to the point it almost crushes the paper cup (it's fortunately empty). "What's with this sudden question?"

Wonwoo suddenly asked him whether Hansol is teaching today in Soonyoung's cafe through a message, which he is, and he said he is going to visit the younger man since he got sudden announcement that his class got cancelled tonight.

 _'And I'm already in the area when the announced it'_ was what Wonwoo added after, much to Hansol dismay. _'Can I come to the cafe and hang out a bit?'_

_'You just want to see Soonyoung-hyung, don't you.'_

A bashful cat sticker, and _'Don't expose me like that.'_ after.

Hansol really needs to have a better friend than he has right now, really. _'Whatever. Sure.'_

(Soonyoung, unfortunately, isn't present, and Wonwoo's surprise plan went futile.)

"Well," Wonwoo's hands back to fumbling on cutting his pancakes as he adds, "I mean, you've been in a relationship, like, five years long, which even longer than Seokmin who immediately got married after been in a relationship for a year with his now-wife—"

Hansol hums, chin propped as he cuts Wonwoo off. "Are you trying to say whether I have a same plan as Seokmin-hyung's in near time?" the older man stops, but soon bashfully nods. "Huh. Never really thought about it, though."

"You guys never talked about it?" Hansol only shrugs in reply. They don't really talk about it—or rather, actually avoid it since all they focused right now is waiting for Seungkwan's transfer done in six months. "What about you guys' family?"

"My family probably not gonna say much." it's not like it's Hansol's family's first time of having gay relatives either, so probably they only ask how prepared they are and such. "I don't know about Seungkwan's, though."

Although without Wonwoo bring it up, Hansol sometimes does wonder about it; Hansol already assumes it's going to be hard to convince Seungkwan's parents about it since marriage is a whole completely different thing than dating. They do accept their relationship, but it takes a year for them to get along with Hansol 'without' Seungkwan on his side after they visit Jeju together back then.

And... It takes a lot of effort for Hansol to bear the awkwardness and resolves everything, so...

Wonwoo can't help but frowns. "Didn't they approve you guys' relationship?"

"Yeah, but," sighing, Hansol finally looks up to Wonwoo who is frowning at him for a while. "I don't know, maybe not so soon?" but soon he tilts his head, "But why are you suddenly asking me this?"

The older man only shrugs in return, "Just wondering."

"Huh." Hansol hums. “If you say so.”

Nobody saying anything marriage related afterward, by Wonwoo bringing up another topic (one of the episodes on how Junhui, the one who teach Mandarin in his workplace, able to dumbfound him once again) and ended up leaving when Hansol’s student arrived, saying _I’ll just go home and sleep now. Bye._

Hansol sighs.

Just six more months to go, and Seungkwan will be back again to their home.

_Six months to go._

* * *

The thing is, Hansol actually realizes that he can’t really cope with three jobs at once like the way he is right now.

Sure, more jobs bring more money, and Hansol able to save some more to visit Seungkwan once in a while—ticket to Busan can be pricey, moreover on a holiday season—but with him dividing his brains to three parts for his work like he does at the moment, it drains him out faster as he is getting older.

A stable, in both income and work hours, job would be welcomed by Hansol very much, if he is able to find one, really.

“ _So, Dad, do you happen to know where to find one?”_ Hansol asks as he is in front of his computer, again, to work on his almost finished requested translation from one of his regular customers.

Although Hansol can’t see his father’s face, he already able to guess that he is frowning on the other line by the way he speaks at the moment. “I can look it for you but… what’s wrong? Don’t you already work on, like, three jobs at the moment?”

Hansol sighs. _“Yeah, that’s why I’m looking for a more stable job so at least I can quit, like, one or two jobs of mine.”_ As his fingers typing the last paragraph of his job, he adds, _“I know my jobs have flexible hours, but the income stability? Not so much.”_

“I see.” His father seems _really_ thinking about it, but not asking any questions of why, and Hansol really is grateful of that. “I’ll try to look for it and I’ll let you know?”

_“Okay, thanks, Dad.”_

And he hangs up, throwing his back to his armchair as he sighs, lightly scratch his hair rather tired.

This type of life, him having long distance relationship with Seungkwan, he really doesn't know how long he will be able to keep it up.

So giving Seungkwan a little surprise about his new job later won't hurt, right?

* * *

Hansol already planning to resign all of his job but translator job in order to have a more stable job in the future with a fixed shift since Seungkwan away a year ago.

When to execute? After Seungkwan returning home, of course.

Would Seungkwan be mad? Probably, for not telling him sooner. And getting sulky after. But Hansol sure they would overcome it eventually.

Chwe Vernon Hansol just want to make everything right; his love life, his work life, his _own life._

_And his future with Seungkwan, especially._

* * *

“A new job?” Wonwoo questions, one hand full of Soonyoung’s homemade sandwich while the other hand rest on the table of the latter’s café in that afternoon, one of his eyebrows slightly raises as exclaims, “Don't you already, like, have three jobs at the moment?”

Hansol was greeted by Wonwoo stuffing himself while Soonyoung was in the middle of telling the younger man something when he arrived at the café, totally not impressed on how he noticed Soonyoung was still kind of awkward with Wonwoo—but then again, they only been known each other for almost two months, and _does_ have sign of them dating anytime soon, so Hansol won’t say much.

(And the way Wonwoo’s fond eyes to flustered Soonyoung—although his mouth stuffed by sandwich—triggers something in Hansol’s chest, but he couldn’t decipher it at all.)

“I’m… planning to quit.” Hansol stirs the coffee with the small spoon, sighing comes after. “Don’t get me wrong, I was trying to stay stable, since I’m already twenty-five this year.”

Wonwoo puts down his sandwich, the glints of understanding shines through his eyes, before his hand lightly patting Hansol’s head. “Well, good for you, thinking your future and all.” The older man’s smile somehow assures him than it intended, but Hansol’s never been so grateful. “Do you want me to ask my place in case they are hiring for English tutor?”

“Yes, please, that would be good.”

“Alright, I will let you know if they do, okay?” but soon Wonwoo snorts, “Mingyu would be very lonely if you leave, though.”

“Well,” Hansol weakly grins, knowing he would have parting anytime soon with Mingyu if he did end up quitting his VJ work. “Sometimes you find a right people in a wrong time, don’t you?”

* * *

It was Seungkwan right in front of his eyes when Hansol wakes up on the next two weeks morning.

As surprised as he is, by his hand reflexively almost attacking Seungkwan, the older man able to dodge his attack by get away from Hansol, look as equally surprised as him, but in a different meaning.

“ _What the hell_ , Hansol! I came to see you and _this is what I got?!_ ” the older man’s back meets the wall, looks offended more than anything, as both hands and arms crossing in front of his chest, being defensive of the situation.

Hansol still seems doesn’t believe his eyes, as he roughly rubs his eyes several times, frown hangs on his forehead, his thin lips open to exclaims, “Wait, am I hallucinating right now?” he slaps his own face. Twice. Both of left and right cheeks. And it hurts _so fucking much_. “What, what is it? Do my eyes deceiving me now?”

“This is,” sighing, Seungkwan, or Hansol wants to believe, finally puts down his arms, slowly comes closer to the latter to the point sitting in front of him as he adds, “ _This is reality_ , nobody’s deceiving you, and I’m your beloved Boo, Boo Seungkwan.”

“But it’s _Monday!_ ”

Seungkwan’s eyes squint, clearly not impressed. “So what? I took a week off for this.” Hansol still at loss of words, and the older man can’t help but sighing, again. “Hansol- _ah_ , I’m, I’m sorry, _I really am,_ for not noticing you this sooner, but then again, _it supposed to be a surprise_ , but I really don’t anticipate that this is how you’re going to react.”

As Hansol slowly calmed down, he reaches seemingly-real-Seungkwan’s hand, slowly blinking before he murmurs, “This is not a part of my dream again, is it?”

“No, Dear, of course not,” Seungkwan can’t help but chuckle, gently pulls Hansol into his embrace as he plants kisses on top of the latter’s head. “I’m home.”

Hansol pulls him tighter this time, tension immediately subsidies, and murmuring “Welcome home.” in reply.

(God, it feels so right when Seungkwan, _his Seungkwan_ , is home.)

* * *

“You were really surprising me there, you know.” Although he is still grunting, Hansol helps himself by stuffing Seungkwan’s homemade breakfast—it’s been months, _months_ , and the tears almost falling by how nostalgic it actually tastes—which consist of soft tofu stew and side dishes along with a bowl of rice. “I was having this dream of you being abducted by alien before it, so I’m unconsciously attacking you a while ago.”

Seungkwan throws him a look, “Of all dreams you can have, why did it happen to be _me_ being abducted by _alien_?!”

“I don’t know!” Hansol’s grunt is still going, and he has no plan of stopping anytime soon. “Probably because I watched Men in Black three before bed—but my point is! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Well, it’s,” Seungkwan stops, sighing for a moment. “It _was_ supposed to be a surprise.”

Fair point, so Hansol only bashfully smile in reply. “Is this why I can’t visit you?” Seungkwan slightly nods, cheeks full by foods with eyes crinkle a smile. Cute. “Very surprising, indeed.” Seungkwan only rolls his eyes in reply, yet it’s still cute to Hansol so he doesn’t say anything about it. “Did you really take a week off or do you have work here, at Seoul?”

“Well, actually,” Seungkwan puts his chopstick precisely on top of the bowl, as he sighs, “I do have some business around the area so I think might as well I’m going home.” As he propping his chin by his small hands, Seungkwan adds, “Let’s say it’s a business trip?”

“Alone?”

“No, I was with Seungcheol- _hyung_ but he went to Jeonghan- _hyung_ ’s place instead.”

 _Ah, that so._ “When’s the time you need to off work, though?”

Seungkwan frowns, suddenly fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket as he seems skimming through the schedule he needs to attend here on his phone’s monitor, silently mumbling to himself before he answers, “I need to go in two hours.” Ah, so it’s nine in the morning. “I’m off at five, though, if it’s as scheduled.” he softly put his phone on the table, suddenly smiling as he asks, “Wanna go somewhere after that? It’s been a while after all.”

Hansol is a weak man when it comes to Boo Seungkwan, so he unknowingly nods, making Seungkwan throws himself a small fist indicating of a victory, and he can’t himself to not smile fondly at that.

* * *

For all things they’ve been in relationship on, a date is still special, especially to Hansol.

Being able to held Seungkwan’s hand as the latter excitedly dragging him, able to feel the skin contact and all, and able to hear the latter’s chatter, as if clear and crisp, itself is already a blessing to Hansol.

(There _is_ really a big difference of talking through online and _really_ talking real-time like he is at the moment.)

Seungkwan’s clear chirping laugh as he gulps the only beer can on his hand, while the other hand intertwined with Hansol’s, both listening to the busking of the night near Han river; the older man gently nudges his head on Hansol’s shoulder as the latter throws some jokes; the warmth he felt through his skins as Seungkwan scoots closer and links their arms.

It feels unreal and… surreally pleasing.

He already asked him where Seungkwan wanted to go before this, but the older man persistently only wanted to spend the time together, so Hansol impulsively said _then wanna go to the Han river?_

 _Wow, it’s been a while, isn’t it? Sure, then!_ Seungkwan replied, big smiles plastered on his face, and Hansol can’t help but got influenced by soon smiled too.

They only ended up having chicken and beers as sitting on the stairs near the river, talking about anything in general. Seungkwan tightly linking Hansol’s arms as he leans his head on the latter’s shoulder, still chattering on how he tried really hard to come up with this surprise and having himself being dragged by Seungcheol everywhere before this business trip, and occasionally laughs in between as Hansol starts randomly throw jokes in it.

It went for a while, and they stopped drinking and going home, side by side as tipsy Seungkwan sings his heart out on BIBIBI by IU, jokingly throws Hansol a yellow card by his hands gesture while yell-but-not-really-loud “ _Yellow c, a, r, d!_ ” while giggling, other hands still tightly intertwined with Hansol’s, only brings chuckle to the latter. Not that Hansol mind, really, since he founds it cute and all.

And also…

“Hey, Seungkwan- _ah._ ” Hansol calls him out, arms slightly stretched, trying to prevent a tipsy Seungkwan falls down, before he asks, “Do you want to end the night? Or do you want to keep going?”

Seungkwan frowns, slightly pouting, “What do you mean by _keep going_?”

“Well, you know,” he points out to the nearest convenience store, slightly grins as he exclaims, “Wanna have some ramyun at our place?”

The older man scoffs, “Is that a classic pick up line,” he stops, feigning the smugness that totally seen on his face with another scowl, before he adds, “Or do you mean it, like, literally?”

“Well,” Hansol grins, slightly plastering a knowing smile on his smug face. “Can be both.” he adds after, "Depends on what you actually want."

Pondering for a while, Seungkwan tilts his head, as he asks, "Do you still have some condoms and lubes in the house?" Hansol shakes his head, can't help but suppress the smile on his face. "Well, why not both?"

"I'll get them."

"And I'll get the ramyun in case we're hungry after that."

And snorting laughs in unison comes after.

* * *

It's probably had something to do with the beers they had been consuming earlier, by on how Seungkwan feeling it more than usual, or it's just because... it's been a while for them to actually doing it for real, not only video call one that both of them usually ended up being embarrassed for no reason.

(They have been dating for five years long, but still, everything still feels new and fresh to Hansol.)

It was only started by Seungkwan suddenly pushes Hansol to the wall as soon as their apartment closed, pulls him into a breathless kiss as he doesn't let Hansol catch a breath, locking the latter by clings his arms on his neck, feels more desperate than anything.

Hansol stops, slightly lightheaded, slightly pulls away as he exclaims, "Desperate, _aren't we_ ," and soon chuckles as he notices noticeable difference shades of red on Seungkwan's cheeks. "You sure about this?"

"Dear, Honey, Hansol sweetie," Seungkwan sighs, but smiles of fondness still seen on his face as his hands cupping Hansol's whole face. "You _don't_ want to?"

"Well... I... _of course I d_ _o_."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Hansol answers them by lifting Seungkwan up and the latter helps by pulls them to a kiss, again, again and again as he walks them to their bedroom.

The eagerness, the longing, the burns; it's still the same as their first time feels like all over again.

How Seungkwan writhes under him; on how the older man gets reddened all over his body when Hansol whispers on how good Seungkwan is for him; on how Seungkwan tightly clutching his fists on the sheets as the bed creaks while his body almost folded in half, being a beautiful mess he is, by skins flushed all over his body as he writhe in pleasure.

A sweaty, reddened Seungkwan. His Seungkwan.

_His Seungkwan._

Seungkwan left earlier for the shower—Hansol asked whether he can join him but the older man grunted in reply, murmuring _I am very sure we won't stop only showering if we do_ which is actually a possible situation, and the younger man won't push the idea further for today—and Hansol can't help but feels warm all over his chest, suddenly realizes on how nostalgic it actually is.

Back to their daily routine _and all._

Only two of them, both sides of bed warm as it supposed to be, waking up on Seungkwan on his side as soon as he opens his eyes or catching sounds from the kitchen, of Seungkwan making breakfast for them, greet each other by soft kisses and hoarse voices of theirs.

(Ah. Right.

Six days to go.)

* * *

It is simple, it is, the daily routine, but not having a video call in the morning and instead having facing Seungkwan in a real time is something Hansol really appreciate of.

Being able to touch Seungkwan like he is right now is such a privilege he doesn't want it to end just yet.

(Not now, _not yet, not ever._ )

He tells Mingyu that Seungkwan came home on his shift, feeling all giddy and flowery in every single aspect of his day today, can't help but being all cherry when he hosted for afternoon broadcast, and everything, even Mingyu's canine teeth that apparent when he smiles, seems all sparkly and adorable to him.

Mingyu seems get the idea that Hansol totally wants Seungkwan for himself in this week, so he only says "Say hi from me, then," as he ruffles Hansol's happy head.

(He thanked the older man, but his giddiness still shows, and Hansol doesn't care.)

Wonwoo surprisingly comes to Soonyoung's cafe in the evening, not for Kwon Soonyoung, but for him, Chwe Vernon Hansol, as he says "I see that Seungkwan came home." and being all smiley and hands full of korean toasts.

" _Hyung,_ you're not supposed to bring foods from the outside.”

"I won't stay long, don't worry." Wonwoo softly laughs, hands one of the toasts to Hansol as he asks, “Want one?”

Hansol is a good guy who occasionally said no but still obey the rules, so he did accept the toast, but doesn’t immediately eat it like Wonwoo did, pushing it aside as he asks, “So, what brings you here?”

“Nothing, just wanna visit you for a bit.” Wonwoo is a simple guy who said his need as it is, and remain unchanged until now, but his eyes sometimes say the truth better than his mouth do, and Hansol won’t say anything about it. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“If you were looking for a love counseling, I don’t think I’m a good option for that.”

“Yeah, I know,” is Wonwoo’s fast response, and Hansol is frowning at it. _Rude._ “I’ll just get my point straight, okay?”

Although he clearly aware that a small frown slowly taking its form on his forehead, Hansol only nods, but still confused. “Okay…?”

“Do you want to work at my workplace starting this spring?”

Hansol’s eyes suddenly grown larger, and a burden he felt on his shoulder suddenly lifted up quite a bit.

* * *

"You know, Hansol-ah," the warm fingertips of Seungkwan gives Hansol's head a small pressure, massaging it gently while the latter works on his translation job with the notebook on his laps this evening. "I heard from your dad that you were looking for a job?"

(His plans don’t last long, it seems.)

"Dad told you, huh." Hansol sighs, forgetting the fact that his Dad is weak for Seungkwan, too. "Yeah, I am." He gently looks up to see Seungkwan who has been hovering over him from behind while massaging his scalp, giving him a small smile before asks, "Why?" The older man says nothing but a small frown, which Hansol can't help but frowns. "Seungkwan- _ah_? What's wrong?"

Seungkwan still doesn't say anything, but his palms and fingertips starts to stop moving, looking like he's truly deep in thought, which actually isn't what Hansol expecting on how Seungkwan would react on the news.

But why?

_And why?_

Seems realizing on how long the silence slowly filling the air, Seungkwan blinks, but the frown still stays as he finally speaks up, rather concerned. "It's not because of my transfer, right?"

"Oh," _so that's what he's worrying about?_ "No, it's not." as Hansol puts aside his notebook to the nearest table, he turns his back to face Seungkwan, softly putting them cross-legged on top of their bed. "I was thinking on being stable this year. You know, having three jobs at this age is a bit unsettling for me."

Seungkwan doesn’t look as convinced as Hansol thought he is by still frowning over it. “Is it?” he is still frowning, but leaning closer to Hansol, seems trying to intimidate the younger man to spill the truth. “ _Are you?_ ”

“Uhhh you coming closer like this actually scares me—”

“ _Chwe Vernon Hansol—_ ”

“But it is!!” Hansol groans, trying to stay even further from Seungkwan, actually uncomfortable on how the latter comes to him like this. “Let’s—let’s talk, normally, alright? Don’t do this, _please_.” So Seungkwan did, pulling himself away from Hansol, but still sitting in front of him. “Alright, so, listen, I just wanna drop everything but the translating one, since I thought it’d better to have a stable job while having one side-job, like, occasionally? So… I can focus more?”

“Is that so?” Seungkwan still looks unsure.

“Yes, _it is so._ ” He frowns, however, as he asks, “Why? Did Dad say anything else?”

“Well, no,” Seungkwan finally sighs, “I… I was wondering since you didn’t tell me, you might hide something from me and I… well… I kinda have a little doubt…”

Hansol can’t help but frown, although deep inside he’s relieved more than anything. “Uhh… it… it was supposed to be a surprise?”

“Hey, _that_ was supposed to be my line!” Although it makes Seungkwan looks sulky, Hansol couldn’t help but chuckling, slightly relieved that they finally broke the ice. “Then have you got any place to apply?” Hansol lightly shakes his head, but not planning to tell his plan since it isn’t fixed yet. “Alright then,” Seungkwan sighs, cupping Hansol’s face by both hands as he adds, “Just tell me when you do, alright?”

Hansol hums, but soon he adds, “Hey, but let me be clear that it’s not because of your transfer, okay?”

As the older man only rolls his eyes while murmuring _yeah, yeah, I heard you_ , he lightly pats Hansol’s cheeks before he asks, “Is your translation done yet?”

“Not really, why?”

“Does it have to finish today?”

“Well… actually, no, it’s not.” _Its deadline still days away, anyway._ “Why, what is it?”

“I...” Seungkwan leans closer, minimizing the distance between them to the point their nose tips almost touched, before he grins, “I know we already did it yesterday but… wanna do it?”

Hansol only nods, hands reflexively reach Seungkwan’s waist as he grins, “Eager, aren’t you.”

“Shush, gotta make the best of my business trip, you know.”

So Hansol did, by letting Seungkwan leading the kiss as he gently push the older man to the bed, subtly taking the dominance by trailing the kiss lower, through the expanse of his neck and _even lower_ as Seungkwan writhes, rather in pleasure.

* * *

Long distance relationship, to Hansol, is a hard one, _and he knew that_.

Although it doesn’t show on his face, or actually in his daily lives, and him doing everything fine _on the surface_ , the longing of Seungkwan’s presence is always overwhelming from the day he opens his eyes to the time he closes his eyes.

One day it can be handled by tiring himself out and passed out of tiredness as soon as his body touches the bed.

One day it can be too overwhelming to the point shutting his eyes to sleep can be terrifying since he can see Seungkwan in his mind but he can do nothing to reach him, both mentally and physically.

Hansol never said anything to Seungkwan about it, not even a bit, only sends out some signals by saying _I miss you_ when it becomes too much.

( _Too much to handle, too much that it overflows his mind to the point it almost makes him goes crazy_.)

He’s already doing great by not letting anything apparent to Seungkwan, and choose to try enjoying of what it is at the moment, and he’s sure that the latter probably knows, but decided to not say anything, and Hansol’s grateful of that.

Just… he needs to bear this for five months and Seungkwan will be on his sides, again.

He is okay with that.

( _He’s not._ )

* * *

Hansol invites Seungkwan to his workplace, which is Soonyoung’s café, on his last day in Seoul.

Seungkwan frowns at first, since he does finish his business here and have a free day before he flies to Busan tomorrow, but none of that thought comes to his mind as he asks, “Is it really okay?”

“I don’t know,” is what comes after Seungkwan’s hesitance, and Hansol knows he did a good job of not convincing the older man at all, but a risk is there to take, right? “But if Soonyoung- _hyung_ doesn’t allow you, then you can hang there as a customer and I’ll call… Mingyu- _hyung_ , probably?”

Seungkwan’s stare isn’t convinced. “You _would_?”

“ _No_ ,” but soon he adds, “Let’s say it’s the last resort.”

“ _Huh_ ,” Seungkwan is still frowning, but he doesn’t say much except “Okay, then?”

But he was, either fortunately or unfortunately, met Wonwoo in the bus stop near Soonyoung’s café, and get stopped as the older man greeted Seungkwan first before he reached Hansol’s arms and whisper, “Perfect timing; I need your help, by the way.”

Or Wonwoo will do, too, since Seungkwan actually get along with him well back then. “Oh, I am, too, if you can.”

Turns out Wonwoo is in his cheesy being by giving him a spectacled fox plushie to Hansol as he adds, “Okay, but can you please give this to Soonyoung first? I’m kinda in hurry since I got notified just a while ago that I need to attend an urgent meeting right now.” Which blatantly says he can’t accompany Seungkwan, today, at least. “I can help you after the meeting, is it okay?”

 _No_ , “Sure,” _but well, not that Hansol can do much about the situation now,_ “Let me give it to him.”

“Thanks!” and Wonwoo hands him the plushie after. “I’ll contact you later!” he adds before he left in a hurry.

Seungkwan frowns after Wonwoo left, slightly tilting his head to Hansol, questioning without saying, and he has no heart to _not tell anything_ about the older man up to while Seungkwan was away.

* * *

Soonyoung was there when he entered the café, and Hansol only sighs after.

Seungkwan left him to order, leaving Soonyoung’s frown trailing him to the cashier, and Hansol sighs, again.

“He’s my boyfriend.” is what he says after Soonyoung’s hand occupied by his usual order, hot milk tea, and seems almost to throw it out to him by how surprised he looked at the moment.

Although Soonyoung did look surprised—Kwon Soonyoung is always been as transparent as the air they inhale at the moment—he did manage to asks, though, the surprise still apparent on his face, “Oh, since when?”

“We actually have been dating since sophomore, though.” The surprised look on him comes more apparent than before, and Hansol can’t decide whether it’s a good thing or not, but he keeps talking, anyway. “But he’s been away in the last year for work in Busan so we only met when we have time by visiting each other’s.”

Soonyoung has nothing to say, it seems, but it looks like in a good way. “That’s nice.”

“I know right? The home feels right again.” Hansol grins, slightly feels relieved. “Sorry to bring him here, though, I can’t leave him at home right now since he’s going back tomorrow but I still have to work here.” Before Soonyoung even have a chance to say anything, Hansol adds. “He won’t disturb my tutoring, I promise.”

Soonyoung fortunately seems doesn’t mind at all. “Suit yourself.”

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Hansol throws him a thumbs up before he calls Seungkwan, who busy talking to Chan, probably adoring the younger man like a new customer usually does, with one of his hands carrying a plate of his favorite menu, tea flavored cake. “Seungkwan- _ah_ , come here.” Hansol turns his head to Soonyoung again, before he says, “I’ll start working then.”

“Sure, sure.” Soonyoung only hums, doesn’t look as surprised anymore. “Have fun.”

Hansol stops, as turn his back to Soonyoung again, rummages into his bag as he looking for the plushie Wonwoo told him to give to Soonyoung, “Oh, before I forgot,” as he found it, he gets the plushie out of his bag and giving it to Soonyoung while grinning. “Someone finally got a date, huh?”

Soonyoung, for the second time of the day, seems surprised again by the hands unconsciously grips the plushie tighter than he must thought he is. “Huh?”

But Hansol leave him before Soonyoung has a chance to ask.

(At least his job here is done, and Hansol is going to leave it at that.)

“Hey, when are you going to tell me?” is what Seungkwan says as soon as they settle down to a seat where Hansol usually teach. “You said you’re gonna tell me after you give him the plushie.”

“Well,” Seungkwan is already paying attention, hands already propping his jaw, eyes flint of curiosity, “Wonwoo- _hyung_ said he fell on a first sight with Soonyoung- _hyung_ and has been trying to get closer to him.” One of his hands off his jaw to steal some sips of Hansol’s milk tea, which Hansol doesn’t mind, really, “But you know how aggressive and cheesy Wonwoo- _hyung_ is sometimes.”

“And _awkward_.” Seungkwan adds.

“Yeah, _that too_ ,” it was painful to watch when both of Wonwoo and Soonyoung only sitting in the café, doesn’t say much, and doesn’t know what to do with their hands (and their mouth). “Kind of reminds me back then when he was in college.”

“Oh,” Now Seungkwan’s stealing a bite of his cake. “About that, they fortunately ended up in a good term, though.”

“Wonwoo- _hyung_ said it just they don’t meet at the right time.”

“Mingyu- _hyung_ said the same, too.” Seungkwan finally off Hansol’s cake and back to his own order, an ice americano without sugar, as he adds, “I mean, it’s not my position to say, but it was too bad that they broke up.”

Hansol hums, hands busy getting the handouts off his bag as he responses, “It just doesn’t work for them, I think.”

“Yeah, but, well, it’s already in the past, right?” Seungkwan throws him a small smile as he adds, “So are you telling me that Wonwoo- _hyung_ is head over heels for Soonyoung- _ssi_ to the point he gave him plushie this way?”

“Uh-huh.”

Seungkwan can’t help but scoffs, “Cheesy.”

“Do you want one, too? The plushie, I mean.” Hansol asks instead.

“That,” Seungkwan scoffs again, but unable to hide off his smile as he adds. “I wouldn’t reject it if I did get one, though.”

Hansol only chuckles in reply, reaching Seungkwan’s hands to kiss its knuckles as he says, “Someday, then.”

* * *

It was terribly felt too fast when they go home, although they already did some detours on purpose, it still doesn’t take as long as Hansol wanted.

Seungkwan still doesn’t let go of Hansol’s hand even when they are already home, quietly sighing several times as he leans even closer to the younger man’s shoulder, not letting go of his linking arm as they quietly sat down on the sofa.

As the clock ticking and the sound of television being turned on, filling the room by chatting noises, they still don’t say anything, as Hansol leans his head on top of Seungkwan’s, tightening his grips on the latter’s smaller hands, unknowingly sighs when he remembered he can’t do none of this again tomorrow, or at least, not in the near time.

It's still too hard for Hansol to return the time where Seungkwan would greet him through the cold surface of the monitor and talking about his day in the morning, which is will eventually happens on the next two days.

Still, none of them said anything even when Seungkwan finally let go of his hands, make his way to their room, probably changes his clothes, and leaving Hansol in the room by himself and both the chirping mechanical sounds and the dim lights of the television in their living room.

(He still doesn’t want this week to end just yet.)

Hansol is the next one to changes his clothes, by Seungkwan comes out of the bathroom, seems already brushing his teeth and ready to sleep in his cozies, gently sitting on the edge of the bed as watching the younger man changes his clothes, but still doesn’t say anything even after Hansol finished changing.

The younger man sitting beside Seungkwan, quietly slipping his fingers on the latter’s, gently intertwining their fingers before he finally speaks up, “I’m gonna miss this.”

A short, gentle pause comes out after that, by Seungkwan faces Hansol, the facial expressions of his say everything. “Yeah.” He heaves a short, deep sigh, as he adds, “And I’m gonna miss you too.” Hansol lightly kisses Seungkwan's hand knuckles, sighing after. "I'll try to go home as much as I could."

"And I'll try to visit you as much as possible too."

"Five months." a sigh after. "I hope my boss would cut some slack there so I can go home earlier than that."

Hansol sighs, but doesn't say anything as he leaves a soft peck on Seungkwan's temples and bring him to bed, hoping they won't be late for the flight tomorrow.

* * *

Seungkwan's flight listed at 10 am today.

It's six am at the moment, by Seungkwan already showered and now preparing breakfast for them, while Hansol still in the bathroom, mentally sighing as looking at the reflection of himself in the bathroom.

And then he sighs, _again._

Was it always this hard before? Hansol can't help but wondering about it.

He is still mentally sighing after he comes to the kitchen, already being delivered the image of Seungkwan sitting in the dining room while being busy on his phone, slightly frowning, still hasn't noticed Hansol's presence.

_God._

He really needs to get a grip of himself, _seriously_.

Seems Seungkwan noticed that Hansol's already here, he looks up and his facial expression instantly brighten, blissfully smiling as he exclaims, "What's wrong?"

Hansol needs to avert his thoughts now. Not now, not when Seungkwan's still here. "Nothing. How's Seungcheol-hyung?"

"He said he'll go there by himself so we don't have to wait for him." Seungkwan points the chair in front of him by his eyes, wordlessly asks Hansol to sit. "You can send me off, right?"

 _Send you off..._ the words feel heavy in Hansol's ears. "Yeah, sure."

Seungkwan smiles in return, and it only makes Hansol's chest tighten even more.

It's half past six when Seungkwan already get his luggage out of their room, stands nicely in the living room while he's packing some of the souvenirs he promised his co-workers to bring. Hansol only watches him, car keys already in his hands, waiting Seungkwan to finish his packing while lying his sides on the nearest wall.

No matter how much they have been doing this for numerous times, it's still hard to let each other go no matter what.

(And Hansol doesn't want to get used to it. _No._ )

"Hansol-ah." Seungkwan calls without turning his back, casting Hansol out of his daydream. "What time is it now?"

"Almost seven?"

"Oh, shoot," Seungkwan finally zips everything, done with packing the souvenirs, as he stands up and turns his back to Hansol. "We need to hurry then—hey, Hansol- _ah_? Are you okay?" Hansol frowns in confusion, but Seungkwan is faster by gently reaches the younger man's hands, trying to calm him down. "Hansol-ah, talk to me? _What’s wrong?_ "

Hansol can’t help but frown even harder, “Nothing?”

“Don’t nothing me, dammit, your face doesn’t say _nothing_ at all!” Seungkwan frowns, letting go of his hands before settling it down on Hansol’s shoulders, trying to calm him down with giving him some gentle shoulder rubs. “Hansol?” Before Hansol has a chance to object, Seungkwan cups his face, gently wipe anything that is on the surface of his face, as he asks softly, “What’s wrong? You okay there?”

And then, Hansol’s defense break in an instant as he unconsciously pulls Seungkwan for an embrace, burying his face on the older man’s shoulder.

Nobody says anything after that as only silence that fills the room, eerie and sorrow.

(It seems that Seungkwan understand what happened, but choosing to not say anything about it.

And Hansol is truly grateful of that.)

* * *

Seungkwan has been holding his hands since they go to the airport even when Hansol is driving them there.

(And Hansol still doesn't say anthing to that, only letting it go when he needs to change the gear before Seungkwan holding it again like an autopilot.)

There is still two hours before the flight, and after Seungkwan checked in, they sit down on the near coffee shop, ordered drinks, before the older man speaks up, "Hansol-ah," as he intertwining their fingers on top of the table. "It must be hard, isn't it?"

Hansol sighs, there's no point of hiding anymore, after all. “Well… actually… yeah, it’s hard.” he sighs again, however, slightly feels guilty, "I'm... I’m so sorry, really."

A light head shake from Seungkwan replying him, slightly chuckling. "What are you sorry for? There's nothing to feel sorry for, you know."

"I…" Hansol sighs again. "I'm sorry, I know you have it the hardest, by suddenly being transferred to a place that you don't even familiar with, and needed to adapt to the environment there, and..." as he noticed that Seungkwan is frowning to his answer, he heaves a sigh as he adds, "And I feel that I can't really complain about this since I don't feel it as hard as you, I think." his fingers reaches Seungkwan's, lightly thumbing the older man's palm as he looks down, "But I can't say that I didn't miss you. I did. No, I do. Even now. I miss doing everything with you, wake up with you, ending the night and cuddle with you, and—" he stops, slightly bites his lips, eyelids slightly close, "Sorry, I sounded so selfish, aren't I?"

Nobody says anything for a while, by Seungkwan seems thinking what's appropriate answer of their situation at the moment, which giving Hansol some time to recollect himself, as he adds, "I'm sorry, but I really can't hold it anymore even I know you had it harder than me."

"Well," Seungkwan finally speaks up, gripping their intertwined hands tighter, making Hansol finally looks up, only to meet the older man's soft smile. "Thank you." As Seungkwan's smile turns even softer to his gaze, he adds. "Thank you for speaking up your mind. It takes you a year and half, huh?"

Hansol blinks, unable to comprehend as he exclaims, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Softly chuckling, Seungkwan still smiles, which to Hansol, is confusing. "I mean," Hansol still blinks, even when Seungkwan adds, "I actually have some good news for you."

"Huh?" _good news?_

"Do you mind to wait for me for a couple months?"

"A couple of months? As if—" Seungkwan lets go of their hands, which makes Hansol's hand suddenly feels empty that he almost reflexively wanting to reach his hands again, but stops when the older man takes out something out of his bag, which is a clear file that filled with some printed papers. "What, what is it?"

As he takes out some papers out of the clear file, Seungkwan gently slides the documents in front of Hansol while his index finger points to a certain paragraph in the paper, softly recites the words. "They said I can move back to Seoul branch in two months if our planned project in Busan succeed."

Hansol softly eyeing every word on the paper, which he comes to sudden comprehension of why Seungkwan came to Seoul without notice, and why it took a week instead of the usual business trip that usually took three to four days. A long one on top of that; the usual 9 to 5 kind of work.

"So... you two—you and Seungcheol-hyung—pulled the project off??"

"Not only us two, but those who got transferred at the same time as us too." Seungkwan is grinning now, and Hansol's insides stormed by sudden waves of relief as he heaves a big sigh. "We've been trying to hire the locals, the Busan people, since the reason they transferred us there was because the lack of workers and the company branch there wasn't as big as it is now. But since we did hire enough people and make a name there, we can return faster than the planned date since they cut us some slack as reward."

“Then your business trip—”

“Oh, this business trip? It was supposed for the finalization of the project; and along with that, there were several staffs from the Busan branch that joined as well, so it’s more like a short training for them so the quality of the service hopefully can as good as the main branch.”

“Then—”

“Then yeah, actually, now, I only have to wait for two more months before I’m finally able to being moved again to Seoul branch. Isn’t it awesome?!” Seungkwan beams, his eyes sparkle more than before, and it does make Hansol’s mood being unconsciously uplifted as well. “But yeah, you’ll still have to wait, though. Is that okay?”

“I mean,” Hansol hums, reaching Seungkwan’s hands again, gripping it tighter, as he exclaims, “At least it’s three months shorter, right? I’ll try to stay optimistic that way.”

Seungkwan’s smile grew softer, gripping Hansol’s hands tighter, as he says, “Then, I’ll see you again in two months?”

Instead answering him with words, Hansol softly pulls Seungkwan’s hands instead, closer to his lips, as he gently kisses the older man’s knuckles, murmurs “I’ll be waiting then.” after, and chuckles after when he sees Seungkwan’s face lightens up, sheepishly smiles in return.

Just two months more, for Seungkwan to be finally at home, being with him again, in _their own home_.

It’s okay, _really_.

Two more months, and their place will be feels right again, _will feels like home again_ , when Seungkwan comes home with big smiles of his and warm hugs after, and spending the rest of their life together after that.

Yeah.

Hansol can’t wait for that day to finally happen.


End file.
